Childish Wars
by StuntDouble
Summary: Rin and Len are aristocratic twins who've been brought up so that at some point one of them will take the throne in their father's place. It use to be a game, but now that they've become of 'age' to actually begin their war...let's just say some of their tactics have changed... RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't even know where the hell this came from...first I was listening to "Feathers Through the Seasons" and then "As We Gods Say" and then I found Childish War and well...yeah. Here we are.

This is definitely going to be a multi-chapter story- probably 3 or 4 chapters- since hey, there's like, 3 or 4 different "parts" to it (you'll understand, hopefully, once I start..)

So anyway, this _is_ a lemon/smut/whatever cause- hell- it's on _this_ account. ._. so yeah..~

Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy~

Childish Wars

Chapter 1

Like most days, it started in the morning.

"I _saw_ you." Her indignant voice rises and rings through the otherwise silent morning air as she slides after him in sock clad feet against the slippery, tiled floor, her hands currently holding an almost soaked towel to her still dripping hair and trying to make sure the water doesn't fall on her freshly pressed, white button down shirt.

"No, you _think_ you saw me. Without proof, you can't make a case." Comes his smart reply as he pads off to their room, muttering under his breath after the fact.

"Who else could it have been, huh? Arschloch, you're the only one in this family that screams like a girl." She snorts, skating through the open door after him.

He sighs and shakes his head, clenching his jaw as he reaches for his kerchief and royal blue broach- she really shouldn't be getting under his skin so early... "Well if that's the case, then I don't see what the big deal is."

"Aha-!"

"I mean, it's not like there was- or is- much to look at anyway...kind of a disappointment, really."

Immediately, she picks up his closest black shoe and chucks it at the back of his head, crossing her arms underneath her small chest and snorting indignantly as the older male clutches the offending shoe in one hand and caresses the forming bruise on his head with the other.

"Well we can't all have our chests exploded out like Meiko for you, disgusting pig." She quips with another snort before, with a huff, turning and skidding out of the room, carelessly dropping her wet towel on his floor as she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

Quickly, he picks up the towel and drops it just outside his door before slipping his tie on and fixing it underneath his shirt collar. Just as he's about to slip on the shoes _she_ had thrown at him, he hears another softer, feminine voice ring through the halls.

"Rin, Len!"

As he's walking out, determined not to be a single second late, he hears her heels irritatedly clicking from down the hall, only forcing his legs to move faster down the stairs to the woman who'd called for him.

"Yes, Mother?" Though he's sure that he had beaten her down, her voice rings- high-pitched and annoying- directly next to his ear as they both say the somewhat monotone line.

The long haired brunette simply nods towards the man of the home and doesn't say a word as the older, slight plump looking male- who's currently seated at the dining room table- smiles warmly, "My dear children!" His voice booms through the corridors as he speaks, "As you well may know, when your Mother and I am old and can no longer rule, it shall be one of you two's responsibility to take our place with your wife- or husband."

The two glance over at each other for a quick moment before turning their attention back towards their somewhat debatable "biological" father.

"Now, since you two are, well, the same age and it is apparently biased and unfair to simply allow Len to rule without a say from you, Rin, your mother and I have decided to let you two battle it out for yourselves. Takeshi here will keep up with your...scores, if you will." A middle-aged male dressed in his traditional- and required- butler uniform stepped in between the siblings, drawing his shoulders back and looking straight ahead with no emotion crossing his average features. "Now, if you'd please..."

"Your war begins now!" The butler calls, immediately stepping back from between the two twins.

She watches with narrowed sapphire eyes as he humbly bows towards the lower stationed male and shoves her way past him, her small black heels clicking on the marble tiles. Even over the noise, she knows that he's following her, glaring, "It is so like you to bow down before commoners." The playful smirk spreads on her face as she hears him take an irritated deep breath.

_Perfect..~_

"When _I'm_ queen, I'll make sure you learn from your mistakes, okay 'big brother'?" Rin twirls around before casually dropping herself onto her father's throne, throwing her ankles over one edge just for added measure.

"Hey, just wait a second, what makes you think you're going to win? All you are is a bluffer and a cheat. Real, honest royalty wouldn't- and doesn't- look at their subjects and judge based on simple outward appearance-" She rolls her aquamarine eyes as he begins his spiel about honesty and tradition.

"Of course, of course, everything you say is absolutely correct, and I must do what my brother commands, right?" A light, sarcastic laugh is thrown at him and she watches in glee as his jaw sets and his eyes narrow.

"Can't you just show me some respect for once?" At this, the petite blonde swings off of 'her' throne and walks her way towards him, her small hips swaying sensually.

"Oh, but where would the fun be in that, LenLen? Obviously, I'm much smarter and higher up than you." Rin's thin, pale fingers drag themselves across his shoulders before tightly gripping around her brother's white kerchief that's so similar to her own. "Might as well get to bowing now, dog."

It's only when she leans forward, attempting to tower over him and intimidate him that he realizes she's at some point undone the first few buttons of her shirt and taken off her kerchief. Awkwardly, he clears his drying throat and reaches to move her hand off of him, only succeeding in her tightening her grip and yanking him closer,

"I said bow, _dog_."

"Ri-" He begins, clearing his throat again and placing a hand on her small shoulder to try and push her away.

"What did I just say?" she growls, her eyes glittering mischievously, "Is something distracting you from listening to orders, peasant?"

_She knows exactly what she's doing..._

"I-I just think, uh, you should, uhm, fix your attire." He's in absolutely no real mood to put up with her today, yet here she is- teasing him nonetheless!

"Why? Is it because there's actually some things worth noticing under this shirt? Is that it?" A smirk plays on her lips as her brother slinks back, attempting to cover his eyes and ears at the same time, "You actually want to see them again don't you? Filthy mongrel." Her smirk only widens as Len backs himself into a corner and she's finally able to plop herself into his lap- letting off a soft, teasing moan just to see his reaction up close.

The dominant blonde can feel him tense underneath her and she watches, amused, as he clenched his jaw and attempts to breathe deeply through his nose. She lets her hands splay across his covered chest, her fingers slowly trailing down to the hem of his shirt and slipping underneath it just as she's pressing and rolling herself against him while whispering in his left ear, "Mm...you know, Len, dear, we could've done this exact same thing in the bath earlier..."

She shivers at the low groan that she manages to pull from him and smiles rather perversely as she watches his face flush and feels his hot, slightly sweaty hands move to try and grip her hips only to suck in his breathe sharply as she pushes herself down a bit harder on _him._

_"I win."_

With that, she sweeps herself back onto her feet with practiced ease and sashays out of the room, humming rather innocently and even adding a slight skip in her step as if nothing had just happened. Before she's gone, he can faintly hear- over the erratic pounding of his heart in his ears- "That's what you get when you ignore me, big brother..~"

He breathes heavily, resting his head against the wall and trying to ignore and forget the entire scene she'd just put him through...

Needless to say, when Rin simply left him to his own devices in order to socialize with the help, she gained a small victory over her cheated out of brother...

Rin: 1

Len: Zero


	2. Chapter 2- The Next Match

**A/N: **Alright guys, time to see what you're made of! Last story, 'Heaven & Hell' had a total of 10 reviews- 5 per chapters. So, let's see if we can beat that, alright? Cause this chapter, all you perverts like me get to read what ya want..~

PS, No "ewww, incest..yuck!" people here okay? I get that incest isn't all "omg you're cute and I don't like anyone else so let's have sex despite the genetic mutations and emotional issues that would occur if this were real life~!" Cause in case you didn't know, it's actually very common in royal families for siblings to have sexual relations with each other and sometimes they even had children together in order to keep the bloodline "pure" and "blue blooded". Fun fact: Because so many rich families had incestuous relations, children eventually began to look "blue" due to the same genes repeating themselves over and over again. This is why some royal "clans" and lineages are called blue bloods.

The more ya know.

Childish Wars:

Chapter 2- The Next Match

The day after her stolen victory, he realizes he's let her get away with far too much; the minute he let her walk out of that room without a word, she'd deemed the competition over.

Every second someone isn't directly on their tail she's yipping in his ear,

"Bow to your future ruler, brother."

"Now that's not a way to talk to a queen, peasant."

"I won, I won, now give me everything I ask for, butler."

Of course he very well could tell her off and smack her- he's honestly thought about it one two many times already- but what would that do for his image?

To do or not to do. It's a predicament he seems to face everyday.

She rolls her eyes and sighs in disappointment, "Why don't you just make a decision and get _on_ with it?"

"Can I not have a single moment of privacy?" He whines in frustration, quickly hitting his head on the wall closest to him.

"Not when you're acting like a girl and talking to yourself. Some of us are _trying_ to be productive and read up before we rule our subjects. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

_Oh great, here we go again_.

"Rin."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was mean wasn't it? I forgot that big brother is a sore _fucking_ loser..." She flashes an innocent smile at him before plopping onto her vanity chair, throwing her bare legs onto the dresser top and then continuing to read. "I should've known you were still on the fence about giving up."

"I'm not on the fence!" He begins indignantly, staring the back of her neck down from his dark, sulking corner. "I'm just weighing my options more carefully than most. It's something you should learn before even attempting to lead."

"Only a loser would say that~" She sings before speaking coolly, "And you may want to rethink your tactics since they've already failed you."

"They've failed me _once_." Len points out, briskly walking to Rin's side and gripping her arm tightly in order to grab the book, yank it from her grasp and throw the literature halfway across the room.

"Hey-!"

"Atleast my tactics don't require me to act like some whore who uses people as their own _play things_." He snaps, digging his nails into her skin while yanking her small body closer to his own.

"The hell're you-"

Suddenly, his lips are on hers and he's maneuvering her against the wall, pressing against her tightly despite the protest she's trying to push out.

* * *

She moans airily, twisting and adjusting her hips just as he uses his hands to push her thighs farther apart then quickly yanking her hips to meet his own, pulling her body even farther underneath him on his plush mattress.

"Hah-!" He feels her body jolt against him, short yet sharp nails digging into his chest and then moving up over his shoulders. A pained groan rips itself from his chest as her scratches burn and, somewhat instinctively, one of his hands go to grip the offending fingers and pull them away from his body.

With another thrust, her head falls to the side- one of her burning cheeks falling against the crumpled, heated sheets as her hips shove themselves towards Len's and she lets out a desperate moan.

"I never thought an heiress would manage to be this slutty." He growls darkly in her ear as he leans over her frail, slightly sweaty form and delights in the shiver she gives him before she opens her mouth to give a retort.

"Shut your god-" He's already a step ahead of her and quickly covers her mouth with his hand, smiling for a moment as her hot breath washes over his hand and she jerks against him, attempting to pull her wrists from his iron grasp so as to pry his fingers off her mouth. Before she can succeed however, he thrusts into her roughly- smirking at the low, muffled moan he's given.

Then suddenly, he feels her lips twitch and open against his skin, pausing only for a moment before her jaws snap open and Rin sinks her teeth into his large hand as harshly as she can, locking her jaw into place and growling as he tries to pull it from her grasp.

"Drop it!" He snaps, trilling his fingers to scrape at her mouth as he yanks his captured hand every which way. It's not until he raises the hand that was around her wrists and threatens to strike her that she finally listens, gasping for air and shuddering as, growling, he pulls her hair back- exposing her thin neck- and harshly bites her until he tastes a familiar metallic tang swipe across his taste buds.

Rin whimpers lowly and, despite the pain, shudders and tightens around him as his hips shift against hers and his pelvis begins to occasionally stroke against her clitoris. "S-stop...!" She pleads, wriggling her hips and shoving her small hands against his chest in an attempt to get some space between the two of them as her hips buck up to his almost on sheer instinct. "Mm-!"

"Why, Rinny?" He purrs, his hands gripping her waist and almost shoving her body into the mattress as she sucks her breath in sharply, "I remember you so eagerly pushing me towards this just yesterday...Besides, biting me deserves a bit of punishment, doesn't it?"

Another moan escapes her, blue eyes screwing tight as he- her own, disgusting, blood-relative- continues to completly overpower her, nipping and marking her up as much as he possibly can while continuing his harsh, somewhat novice onslaught. "Ah-!" She twitches against him, letting out a slightly pained moan as one of his hands moves up to cup her small breasts and play with them, an amused smile crossing his lips.

This was simply way too much for her body to handle!

Her lower abs are clenching so desperately- begging for a break- and her legs that are around his waist are quivering and jerking almost every time he shoves himself into her; not to mention her lungs feel like they are about to explode from lack of air. She's completely lost at what she's supposed to do.

"G-god..! Len!" she barely manages to find time to catch enough wind to breathe the words, forcing as much desperation into her voice as possible as tears sting her eyes. _He's ignoring her_.

"S-slow-" she pants, wincing as he again shoves their bodies together, "Uhn~! I j-just-!"

"No, now say it." He growls, sending cold shivers up her spine as his deep voice reverberates through the both of them, resulting in yet another airy moan falling from her mouth.

"G-give m-me a-"

"NOW." The fingers of one hand quickly pinch at her nipples while his other hand firmly grips her right hip and his thumb presses directly on her taunt lower abs as he continues to thrust into her.

"Ah~! Don't p-press on i-it!" She screeches, writhing underneath him as she desperately pants in an attempt to get some air to her lungs and panicking heart.

"What did I say?!" Len snaps again, opening and then narrowing his eyes only to swallow back a groan as he sees her sweaty, disheveled body moving completely in his control beneath him.

"M-master..!" She gasps, throwing her head back and arching as his head drums against her sweet spot.

"Mm...good girl." A smirk again plays on his lips as he repeatedly begins to thrust and roll against her and she tightens in response, her breath growing more ragged and desperate by the second- even more so when he hits _that_ spot almost dead on.

"Don't t-talk to me like I'm- uhn~ A d-dog..! I-idiot!" She squirms against him as he continues to move against her, her head tilting back and her eyes clenching shut as her small mouth opens to let her- rather hypocritically- pant and her tongue lolls out of her mouth uselessly, trying to bring more air flowing through her body. Her hips twitch towards his and a whimper falls from her mouth as she feels their bodies touch and his hot, slightly cracked lips press themselves just above her breasts. "L-Len..." Her tone is warning and as soon as he realizes that, he looks up at her with his now icy blue eyes and growls:

"I'll do what I want, princess." Then, leisurely, he kisses his way down her chest- his hips slowing only the slightest bit- and gently kisses her left breast, smirking against the heated skin as her nipple slowly erected to the simple touch.

"Nn..." The petite girl sighs, shifting her hips and throwing her quivering legs around Len's waist and hooking her ankles together- hoping that would keep her legs from flailing. "A-ah!" Instead, her toes curl and clench at his skin as her legs close around him, keeping her own brother closer to her as she clenches around his pulsing length.

Again, he draws his surprisingly cool tongue over her breasts, nipping at the small, aroused buds on each side as he sees fit and groaning when he feels her entrance tighten around him and twitch again.

_She was just asking for it..._

"Say my title again, sweetheart." He murmurs, slowly picking his speed back up while continuing to pepper her chest with kisses, licks, and nips.

"Master, ah~ L-len.." Her face flushes a deep cherry red as she hears him let out a low, desperate and animalistic groan in response to her own feminine moan. Lusty blue eyes clash together as he leans down, cups her face after releasing her breasts and brings his mouth within millimeters of her own.

"Now tell me, who's won this round, princess?"

"I h-hav-" Before she can finish, he thrusts again, his hand tightening on the red mark on her hip that's eventually to turn a dark violet. He watches as she tosses her head around, frustrated, and her long bangs catch on the corners of her small lips before she finally screams, "Y-you!"

"Say my name." He orders, brushing his lips against hers as he shoves their bodies together.

"Len..~" Her chest is heaving and when he finally looks down at her, he can see the gleam of sweat coating her forehead.

"Again, louder."

"Len..!" He can feel her tightening and shifting- with the way her lower stomach is rippling under his touch and how her face is contorted, eyes clenched shut and her muscles taunt practically everywhere, he knows she's not far off from finishing.

"O-once. More." He groans, leaning over her body and moving both of his hands to grip her cheeks so he can place their foreheads against the other's.

"Len...Le..n.." Hot puffs of her air wash over his already hot face as one of her small, shaking hands comes up to hold one of his large ones. He hears her soft gasp of surprise as he thrusts against her again, her hand immediately clenching around his own and desperately trying to intertwine their fingers for her own comfort.

He almost feels a bit guilty.

"LEN~!"

It only takes one more rough shift before she's gone, moaning, twitching, and tightening around him as they ride their small bit of pleasure to the end.

When they're both finally coming down from their highs and catching their breaths, she feels the pain begin to set him- her hands are shaking and her hips feel like they're on fire. "M-move..." she mumbles with a wavering, soft voice.

Hell...it even hurts to speak at the moment.

"Give it a minute." Is his reply as he sighs contently and wraps his arms around her bare waist.

So together they lay there in almost awkward silence, the only comfort being that of the other's heavy, hot breaths in their ears.

* * *

They only notice his bruised, somewhat bloody and bandaged hand the next morning when he pulls it from underneath the dining room table to pick up his glass of water.

"Len, dear, what happened to your hand?" His mother's silverware clatters against the ceramic plate as she stands and reaches for the gauze covered extremity.

Casually, she watches as he sets his glass down and pulls his hand back to his lap, replying coolly, "I was messing with the dogs," His eyes flicker up to meet Rin's as the edge of his lip curls into a sly smirk, "One of the bitches was in heat and didn't appreciate it."

His smile only widens as her eyes slit into a glare and she kicks at him from underneath the table, "Well it was your own fault, messing with her like that." She growls lowly.

"I was just playing with her, so actually, she might just need a muzzle until she learns to _not bite people_, wouldn't you think? After all, it's rather childish to go around biting whomever you want just because you're irritated and don't get your way."

"Yes but if you would've just taken a hint-!"

"Enough, you two!" They both jump as their normally quiet mother springs up from her chair, its wooden legs scraping loudly against the floor. "Here you are talking about how unsophisticated a dog- a pet- is, yet you two perfectly intelligent, young adults are screeching at each other like damned banshees!" Their eyes flicker over at each other- similar hues of blue clashing with another set.

Despite them knowing what the true reason behind the injury was, they both duck their heads down as though suddenly interested in the currently empty plates and shining silverware in front of them.

He- not so surprisingly- is the first to apologize; "Sorry mother, you and Rin are both correct. Forgive me for not thoroughly thinking through all of the possible consequences."

Sighing with relief, the petite queen pulls her chair back towards her and sits, once again retaining her quiet, demure nature. "Thank you. Now, Rin, dear, would you like to say anything to your brother?"

Irritatedly, the blonde trills her fingers on the table, sending dagger-like glares at her now smirking competitor as he mouths _"I win..."_

"No, I would not."

Needless to say, the once mighty Rin did not win this match...


	3. Chapter 3- The One and Only

A/N: Gah, so sorry for not updating this story. oTL I've been so busy with finals coming up and all that jazz so..uh...yeah~ Here's a small lil' chapter for ya'll to enjoy- it doesn't have any explicit content in it but, hey, after what happened last chapter ya'll should be alright until next time, right~?

Childish Wars:

Chapter 3- The One and Only

Since their one night together, it seemed that rather than the two siblings moving on with their childish ways and growing up, they simply tightened their grips on the other's throats and bared their teeth a bit more than before- their constant yelling and cussing echoed through the usually quiet halls and caused their own parents to punish and scold them for their language more than once.

"_Hündin._"_  
_

In response, she normally scoffed and haughtily replied, "_Drecksau." _This was normally where their deadly yelling matches about how she had actually caused everything began.

Today, though, it appeared he decided to add a bit more fuel to their fire. After all, he knew that they'd probably end up in bed together tonight no matter what he said, "_Schlampe_."

From where she'd been walking to the washroom that'd started it all, she immediately froze and slowly turned to look at her brother- her eyes a light with a dangerous blue fire. "You arschloch, take that back!"

"Not my fault if it's the truth, sweetheart."

"Well you know what? There's this little thing called self-fucking-control that you're supposed to use! So it's entirely _your_ fault for not using it you dumb little piece of-"

"Rin! Len!"

In almost practiced unison, both of the twins features softened and they called out together, "Sorry, mother. It won't happen again."

Before they could even react, their furious mother was out in the hall with them, her arms crossed over her chest and her small delicate mouth was morphed into an uncharacteristic smile. "Don't you give me those lines, you two've been at each other like this for a whole month! And your father and I are extremely tired of you two promising to stop but not following on your word- very unbecoming of two heirs." she quipped, raising her brows as she stared the two down before continuing, "Since the two of you seem to need to be split up, your father and I have arranged for the both of you to go into town with two of the locals we've already been looking at for the both of you."

"But, mother-"

"Rillane, do _not_ argue with me this morning." The blonde girl crinkled her nose but held her tongue, scowling at the floor and puffing her cheeks out in irritation. "Now. The both of you should go and finished getting dressed. If you're not done when the clock is on the hour, I will not hesitate to chase the both of you out or drag you by your ears, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The pale woman nodded, obviously satisfied, and briskly walked back down the hall to where she'd come from, leaving the two still bickering siblings to get a move on.

"Do you see what you got us into?"

"What _I _got us into?!" Rin scoffed, her eyebrows arching and her voice rising indignantly, "I don't remember you exactly helping the situation!"

"You're the one that raised your voice, _Rillane- _ Ow!" Immediately, his hand went to his head, holding and rubbing at the spot where she'd smacked him.

"Don't you _dare_ call me-"

"Do I need to come back over there and smack some sense into both of you?!"

"No ma'am." With that and another glare sent his way, Rin stormed off back to her room with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and swaying her hips- no doubt knowing he was watching her until she disappeared around a corner.

* * *

They, surprisingly, were actually out of their home in enough time to not have their mother's threat carried out and were now split up in the astonishingly large city with their potential husband and wife.

On the east side, near the lake's shoreline, Rin sat with a rather handsome boy with platinum blonde hair and deep, emerald eyes named Luka. He was sweet, she supposed, and definitely funnier than Len but...he was a little too serious and quick to apologize for her liking.

While they were walking down to the spot where they were now sitting, he had essentially slammed his entire right side into a table at one of the outdoor cafés, resulting in a quick laugh and a comment from the young woman, "Watch where you're going!"

"A-ah! S-sorry, I didn't mean to, I hope you're not mad or upset...!" He had sputtered out quickly, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Upset..?" She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowing. "I was just joking with you..."

"O-oh, uhm...well, I, uh... sorry."

Though now that his nerves had seemed to of calmed a bit, she figured he was just as cool and collected as Len normally was and, trying to carefully watch her words, tried to start a conversation, "So, do you normally come out here and sit or..?"

"Oh, no, no, I just thought that a high society girl like you would like this better than some restaurant. I-is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I guess I was just trying to ask what you like to do..." Oh this conversation was already sounding so forced...

_Just think of him as Len, how would you talk to him?_

"I don't do anything interesting, like you do Rillane-"

"It's Rin." she corrected, scowling again.

"Ah, right, sorry...habit. But, really, I normally just sit around at home helping with my annoying siblings." The emerald eyed male let out a nervous laugh as he leaned back on his palms against the grass and glanced over at his current partner.

"You have siblings?" Finally...she'd found _something_ they'd had in common.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. But I'm technically-"

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Luka!" she exclaimed, offering a sincere smile, "My brother, Len-" She glanced up, pausing a moment at the look of confusion that was on the male's face, "Uhm, Allen?" This time she received a nod of understanding, "Anyway, he just, ugh! He's so frustrating! One minute he's handing a bit of ham and getting me breakfast and the next he's peeking on me in the shower, shoving his hands down my dress, and calling me a slut!" She scoffed, completely oblivious to the wide-eyed dear in the headlights look Luka was giving her.

"Oh. I see."

Needless to say, now that she was on a role, Rin only continued to spiral downward- yelling enough obscenities to make even the devil cringe and discussing more in-depth details about her brother. It wasn't fifteen minutes later that her date excused himself, making up some excuse about needing to get home and leaving the blonde to rant in her mind and walk the shoreline alone. "Damn men..."

Meanwhile, Len was desperately trying to start some form of communication and find something somewhere that the girl he was with- a rather beautiful fifteen year old with long brown hair and gray eyes named Rebecca- would like.

"So, where would you like to go?"

"Uhm, anywhere i-is fine." Came the stuttered reply as the brunette fiddled with her hair that was currently covering her eyes.

"Alright...well how about this café? I hear their pastries are decent."

"If you want to, I really don't mind anything."

This was all so weird that he, despite trying to make the girl comfortable and make a decision, chuckled a bit.

God only knew what Rin and her "boyfriend" were doing at the moment...though, knowing her, she'd probably chased him off already.

"I-is something...funny?" She questioned, resulting in Len quickly stopping in the middle of his chuckle and remedying the thought she may of had about him laughing _at_ her.

"No, it's just...I'm so use to my sister having her mind made up and such that this is really the first time I've had to make a choice for someone else."

"R-really? That's terrible...my brother would die if he couldn't make any choices..."

"Oh...well, it's not all that bad, I mean, sometimes it's good to let things go to someone else for a while."

For the first time that night, Rebecca looked up, giving her date that confused yet slightly irritated look Rin almost always gave him- though, truthfully, he thought his sister wore it better. This girl's face was just a taste too long to hold it correctly in his opinion. Not that he'd tell her that though...

"You really _are_ the passive type, aren't you?"

"W-well yeah...it's not good to be obsessive and annoyed when you don't get your way." He pointed out sheepishly, his eyes shifting from those cloudy gray hues to the brownstone ground and back.

"Yes, but if you don't assert yourself then nothing you want will ever be accomplished, you see?" All he did was nod.

It made sense after all...even if she was being a bit of a hypocrite.

After a few minutes of the continued silence and a decision about their 'date' still not being made, Rebecca piped up again, "Allen, it's been very nice meeting you...but until you come up with an idea, I think I'm going on home. I hope you don't think me rude."

"No, no, it's fine. It was nice meeting you as well, be safe." As soon as the brunette trotted off, the male sighed and- with his hands tucked into the pockets of his dress pants- walked towards the east shoreline. On a night like this with the moon shining brightly and the stars glittering faintly, he figured she'd be there- flirting, no doubt- like when they'd been in elementary with all of the other children in the town.

Though, when he finally arrived, he was surprised to see her sitting on one of the small docks with her bare feet hanging over the edge and her normally tied back hair hanging around her shoulders.

Cautiously, he approached her and plopped down, crossing his legs, next to her, "That bad, huh? What'd he do? Ask you how big your boobs are?"

"Shut your mouth." She sighed, sending a half-hearted glare his way.

"Did he not like your technique?"

"Did _she_ not like yours?" she spat quickly, her nose crinkling and her lips pulling back to flash her teeth like a dog would when they snarled. He could almost picture her hackles raising Though when his arms wrapped around her and he drew her face into his chest, she immediately went lax and returned the embrace.

When she looked up at him, and he looked down at her, they stood from the dock and, after gathering Rin's shoes, began the trek back home.

Her hand squeezed his, _I'm sorry..._

He squeezed back, _I love you..._

They knew that no one else could ever possibly know them as well as the other and, though they refused to say it, they were the only one who could understand their interesting little relationship.

_They didn't need to say anything else._

"Asshole."

"Don't call me that, if you can't take it."

Or maybe they did.

Notes on Translations:

Hündin- Bitch  


Drecksau- Filthy pig

Schlampe- Slut

Archloch- asshole

Yeah, I'm reading the Book Thief right now and the German language already sounds gruff so, ta-da pretty much all of the cussing is in German~ The more ya know.


End file.
